Yuna's Past,Yuna's Future?
by Peria
Summary: One Blitzball Game puts Yuna through an adventure of her past,as a summoner and her own father's pilgramige.But what will happen when she views her own future?
1. Blitzball

Authors Note:This story takes place in FFX and X-2.You'll understand later in the story.Everything,Spira,The characters,everything belongs to the company that created Final Fantasy X and X-2.I have changed a few things,but not much.I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
The wild crowds were cheering. The sports anchors were making their silly comebacks and their review on how the game will be. Fans outside were watching the Ultra Huge-Sphere Screen. Also,around Blitzball Season, there we more people in Luca then ever. More activities to join and of course more merchants selling rare equipment, key items, Core Spheres or The Spheres that hide secrets. But what surprised everyone this year was the Besaid Aurochs weren't here. But the team substituting for them were keeping their name famous.  
  
What was that team?  
  
The Gullwings.  
  
The Stadium was full of fans,and the teams were leaving their locker rooms. The Gullwings verses the Pysches,the team of the Al-Bhed.Both team had their players.  
  
The Al-Bhed Pysches had Eigaar,Berrik,Blappa,Judda,Lakkam,and Nimrook. The Gullwings had Piane, Rikku, Brother, Buddy,and Shinra. But the player on the Gullwings team was main focus on everyone's mind. The High Summoner that defeated Sin forever and brought the Eternal Calm. The sphere hunter that who was trying to save Spira once again from their problems. This girl was actually playing a sport which was very rare for her type to play. Who was she?  
  
Yuna.  
  
The water was dark,but the teams were getting at their spots. Yuna recieved the ball,staring her down infront of her was Berrik. Yuna only blinked, staring at him back with her Blue eye and Green eye. Yuna looked behind her shoulder. She saw Paine nod her head at her with a very small smile, Rikku had a big smile and was giving her a wave. She then looked at Buddy, Brother, and Shinra, they either mouthed "good luck" to her, or giving her the thumbs up. She turned back to Berrik, and raised the ball.  
  
"IT'S TIME TO PLAY......DUM DUM DUM! BLITZBALL!!!!!" yelled the anchors, and the lights flashed right on. Yuna swam around Berrik, causing him to begin a challenge. He got ready, Yuna kicked her feet and clutched the ball. Berrik went head first at her, but missed. Yuna sucessfully dodged him.  
  
Yuna passed the ball to Brother. Brother swam past Judda and Lakkam, and threw the ball to Rikku. Rikku dodged Lakkam's Challenge, passing it to Buddy. Buddy passed it to Paine, who swam her way closer to the goal. She slipped the ball out of her hands, getting Yuna ready for a Volley Shot. She threw it up, Yuna got into position. Yuna kicked. She scored!  
  
The scoreboard loaded 1 point to the Gullwings side.  
  
Berrik got the ball, and passed it to Blappa. He swam around to the Gullwings's side of the stadium, being challenged by Rikku and Buddy. Buddy went first, but Blappa dodged him. Rikku went, and sucessfully snatched the ball out of Blappa's hands. Rikku swam around,and was challenged by Judda. Unforunatly, Rikku couldn't swim up or below quick enough, so Judda took the ball from Rikku, making Rikku returned to her normal spot. Judda swam closer to the goal, passing it to Eigaar. Eigaar started his Corkscrew shot, alerting everyone.  
  
"Catch it Shinra!" shouted Rikku.  
  
"You can do it!" cheered Yuna.  
  
"Don't mess this up, punk!" threatened Brother.  
  
Eigaar got in position. He kicked. Shinra caught it!  
  
The game continued.It was 4:45:59. The score was 5-6. The Al-Bhed were winning by 1 point.Buddy was injured because when Eigaar threw the blitzball to Berrik, Buddy got in the way and he was hit in "his own blitzballs." Buddy wasn't hurt from a challenge, but they still called it an injury and called him out. Brother had to be taken out of the game since he was injured in the challenge between him and Lakkam and Blappa.Rikku, Paine, and Yuna were the only players left.  
  
The managers decided to pause the game for a half time.Yuna, Shinra, Paine and Rikku swam out of the stadium back to the locker rooms.There they found Buddy holding an icepack between his legs,and Brother was on a hospital bed.  
  
"Are you two okay?" asked Yuna.  
  
"Yeah,we're fine," answered Buddy.  
  
"This is great! Just great! We are going to lose! LOSE!" whined Brother.  
  
"Oh,shut up." replied Rikku. "We are going to win! I know we will ! I know it!"  
  
"Maybe Rikku is right," simply said Paine,leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.Shinra walked in,with a blitzball.  
  
"We can't the predict the future.All we know is the game is almost over.We either go into overtime, I miss the shot from the opposite players and lose 7-5, or we make a strategy that will bring us out as winners," he explained.  
  
"We have to score two goals.One to tie, and one to put us before the Psyches," Paine replied.  
  
"But we only have 15 minuets! It isn't actually that posible to score two goals!" stammered Rikku.  
  
Buddy said to Rikku, "It isn't impossible-"  
  
"So,what are the GULLWINGS GONNA DO?" Brother yelled.Everyone went quiet.  
  
Finally Yuna walked into the center of the group.  
  
"I think I have a plan,"she said,no longer holding her silence,"Rikku and Paine. You have to work together passing the ball around quickly, trying to confuse the other team.Then I will clear the area, and Paine you will make a clear shot. After that, I will pass it to Rikku, who then will pass it to you Paine. Paine, I need you to set me a volley, even though I'm not going to make a Volley Shot. Then I will kick it high, twirl into a torpedo phase, and hit it with my head. The goalie would have to miss it!"  
  
After that,she clasped her hands together."So. Is my plan good?"  
  
"I think it will work Yuna," slowly appluaded Paine.  
  
"I think that the possibility of this plan working is 90 to 10%. Let's do it!" cheered Shinra.  
  
They danced around,Yuna just stood there with a big smile on her face.A docter and a nurse took Brother and Buddy away to check them out, while Paine and Shinra went back to the stadium.Rikku walked up to Yuna with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Your plan, I bet it's is gonna work. But the high kick, torpedo position, and the head hit? Those moves......they just seem so familiar,ya know?"  
  
Rikku then looked down,so did Yuna.  
  
(Yuna thoughts):"That shot.It's ALMOST the Jecht Shot. The one I saw '''you'''' try to do it once in one of the games.Maybe I can do it. For '''you'''' ?"  
  
Yuna layed her forhead on her hand."I just felt dizzy..."  
  
"Your gonna be alright?...Right?" asked Rikku,putting her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"...Yeah...I'm okay," answered Yuna.  
  
Rikku jerked her shoulder,smiling. Yuna made a weak smile, but then made a big strong smile.  
  
"Blitzball Time! Let's go win!" they cheered.They ran out of the rooms and headed back to the stadium.  
  
The game began, just as Yuna planned it. Rikku recived the ball,passing it to Paine.Paine threw it back,but it was intercepted by Blappa. Blappa swam closer to Shinra,but  
  
Rikku challenged him and stole the ball.Rikku passed it to Paine, who Paine threw the ball to Yuna. Yuna swam around,waiting for Paine to get closer. Yuna also dodged Lakkam's and Berrik's challenges on the way. Paine came, Yuna passed the ball to Paine, who passed it to Rikku, who passed it to Yuna, who passed it to Paine, who  
  
made that clear shot and-  
  
Boom!  
  
Paine's shot made it past Nimrook. The goal was now 6-6. 5 minuets left.  
  
The game continued. Judda and Eigaar had to be taken out of the game since they were injured during challenges. The score was still 6-6. It was time.  
  
Rikku gave a thumbs up to Paine. Paine looked at Yuna and gave her a nod with her head. Yuna nodded back. Paine set the volley.  
  
Yuna made the high kick, and began to twirl. She was about to make the head hit. The shot. The Jecht Shot. '''His''' shot.  
  
Suddenly, Yuna froze.She could hardly move.  
  
Yuna held her head,slowly falling.....  
  
(Inside her mind  
  
Yuna:"What-"   
  
*Flashbacks of Her Childhood*)  
  
Yuna fell further...  
  
(Inside her mind  
  
Yuna:"Is-"  
  
*Flashbacks of her Pilgrimage*)  
  
And further...  
  
(Inside her mind  
  
Yuna:"Happening?"  
  
*Flashbacks of Now*)  
  
????:"Yuna...come with me...."  
  
Yuna:"WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!!!"  
  
Yuna then just stooped everything.She fell to the bottom of the water....  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1. 


	2. Reunion

Yuna slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes trying to open them. Still half asleep and squinting, she glanced around where she was. She was no longer in the stadium of Blitzball. She wasn't in the locker rooms. She was...no where.  
  
She felt the same way she did after her first meeting with Shuyin in the Farplane, scared and lonely. This is what she felt when Shuyin disappered and left her in the meadow alone. But Yuna wasn't in a meadow. It was she was in a dark hole,like the ones you fall in and you never stop falling.  
  
But Yuna wasn't falling. She could walk around and feel ground beneath her. Yuna ran around and around, not a single thing came into sight.  
  
"RIKKU? PAINE? BROTHER,BUDDY,SHINRA?!" yelled Yuna,and but her voice lowered into disappointment,"...anybody?"  
  
???:"I'm here..."  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" questioned Yuna. She didn't feel lonely anymore, but now her feelings made her want to be alone.  
  
???:"I'm here...Yuna,"  
  
"Please come out, please. I am so scared, and I need to talk to someone. Where am I? Why am I here? Now... Now that your here, plase show yourself! Please..." she begged.  
  
???:"I'll be right there,"  
  
"Alright,"and then she looked down. Even though she wasn't going to see anything interesting on the ground, she just hung her head down. Did she really want to see who was there with her?  
  
The man came out the distance. Yuna looked up, and she gasped. Her eyes widen. Was this man really him?   
  
It was him.Tidus.  
  
Tidus made a large smile."We are finally together again." He then opened his arms.  
  
Yuna's frown turned into a smile,and without thinking she came running to Tidus. But right before she made it to him,she slowed down. What if she went right through him like before? One of the most devastating moments of her life was when Yuna ran to Tidus for a hug and when right through him like a ghost.  
  
"This is it. He is there for real, or I will go right through him..and this means this isn't a true reunion..." she thought.Yuna set her a small trip,and made herself fall.She fell into Tidus's arm,and her head layed upon Tidus's chest.She didn't go through him.She landed right in his arms.Yuna felt glorious joy inside her heart.  
  
Yuna and Tidus held in an embrace for a long time.Neither one of them wanted to let go.Both wanted to hold onto each other.Forever. Yuna felt her heart grow as she came even closer to Tidus, and he felt the same way. Tidus leaned his head upon Yuna's, and Yuna wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
"I've missed you.We have been spaced out from each other for too,too long..."she told him.They both felt the same way...  
  
" I know...I know. But right now, we are together. And I'm going to make this special reunion a long one,"he promised.  
  
"....Thank you,"she said, and their embrace had tightened.  
  
After awhile they finally let go of each other. Yuna sighed, not a sigh of regret or disappointment, but a happy one, kind like a relief sigh.Tidus took her hands.He was about to speak.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" Tidus asked Yuna.  
  
"To tell the truth....no,"she replied.She felt a little embarresed, since of not knowing what happened.  
  
"You were playing Blitzball with your new team. I was amazed to see your skills. And I also saw you attempt to make the-"  
  
Yuna looked down once more."Jecht Shot."  
  
"That's right.I was rooting you on. I was in total suspense if you were going to do it."  
  
Yuna picked up her head and smiled,making small claps.  
  
"Wow...I wish I heard your rooting."she said cheerfully.Then her cheerfulness dropped."But I didn't make the shot.That's when I..."  
  
"That's when you went into a petrife.It's my fault..."  
  
After that,Yuna eyes drew bigger,and her playing face turned curious.  
  
"Your fault? Please don't blame yourself..." she replied to him.  
  
"No,it is my fault. I made you freeze and fall to the bottom of the stadium..." he told her. He knew Yuna wouldn't get it.  
  
"I... I do not understand," she asked. Tidus was right.  
  
"See, I am here with you for a reason. If it wasn't for what I am here to do, we wouldn't be together at this moment! "Tidus explained,raising his voice at the end.  
  
"..Okay. What do you have to do that interfers with me?"  
  
Tidus let go of his grip of Yuna's hands, and began walking around the place."What I am about to say will be confusing.Maybe what your about to see will make what I am about to say more understanding..."  
  
Tidus snapped his fingers and BOOM!   
  
All the darkness disappered.The floor,the sky, everything was visable. But Yuna wasn't in Luca. Basicly not in Spira. She was in....  
  
Tidus's Zanarkand, at his home.  
  
Yuna grabbed Tidus's arms and wrapped her arms around it."Where are we?"she asked.It was hard to keep up with what was happening.  
  
"First Tidus has a job that includes her, and now this bizarre place?"she thought.Tidus released Yuna from his arm,and put his hands on her shoulders.Yuna looked around and clung back onto Tidus.  
  
"Remember we use to talk about where I came from," Tidus began, "the place I was from that shining lights and sky high stars lit up the city all of the time, and I would play for the Abes. If I did, and you would said,'I would cheer until I couldn't cheer anymore!'. Remember that place?"  
  
Yuna thought for a moment,and finally realized what he meant.She said that cheering quote during the conversation in Lake Macalania..right before they had the most romantic moment of their life. Yuna was surprised Tidus remembered that. Yuna finally knew that she was in Tidus's Zanarkand, the one Tidus and Yuna wanted to go to together, the one that never happened. But now they are here, and together. Yuna felt the tears building in her eyes.  
  
"We are in Zanarkand!" she said happily. The tears fell down her cheek and her voice slowed down and gasping filled in her pauses.Tidus wiped her cheek with his fingers.  
  
"Yes. We are finally here. And this time," he said with a laugh, "It isn't just scenery like what Seymour showed us. We are really here. Really!"  
  
Yuna started hopping around. "When do I get to you see you play for the Zanarkand Abes? Now I can cheer until I can't cheer no more!" But after that,she saw Tidus make a sigh and made a serious face. "I'm sorry Yuna,but we aren't here to play blitzball..."  
  
"Okay then..." she said, playing with her fingers. She didn't know what to say after that. Yuna only awaited to hear what Tidus had to say next.  
  
"I am here..to show you your past.What happened when you weren't there to hear it, or just to see what happened to the ones that weren't with you," Tidus explained.He looked quickly at Yuna. "Getting anything I am saying?"  
  
"No.No I am not..." replied Yuna. She put her hand on her heart and closed her eyes. "I am listening..." she said softly.  
  
Tidus nodded. "See,the fayth gave me a chance to see a loved one and show them important things of their Past and Future. And I chose you, Yuna."  
  
Yuna opened her eyes and looked directly at Tidus. "Me?"  
  
"Yes,I chose you,Yuna. I want to show you things you should have seen on your pilgrimage.Things that you should see that happened on your dad's summoning journey.Also-" he then walked over to Yuna, took her hand and cupped them together, and looked right into her eyes. "See why I had no clue about anything in Spira. It is here where Sin took me to Spira...."  
  
"Oh..."Yuna answered. She slowly smiled. "So, I am going to see my Past? You also said I am going to see my future, correct?"  
  
"That's right. You are going to see your future..."he said. Yuna was about to speak when Tidus put his other hand on her mouth. "Sorry, I can't tell you what is going to happen yet."  
  
Yuna pushed away his hand and giggled. "How did you know I was gonna ask that?"  
  
Tidus laughed too. "I just do!"  
  
Yuna ran around, dragging Tidus around with her. She stopped, with a confused look on her face. "Why is no one here?"  
  
Tidus scratched his head. "Well...you see...we have to cross the portal."  
  
Yuna still had the same look on her face.Yuna just nodded and waited for Tidus to talk about this Portal.  
  
"Once we cross the portal we are going to go back to my Zanarkand, before Sin's attack, everything will be moving again.Look,the portal is opening!"and he pointed straight out.A small hole was opening in thin air,and swirling colors of Zanarkand filled the hole.The sounds of thunder and flashing lighting went on a bit in the Portal.Tidus looked at Yuna.  
  
"Are you ready? If you want to back out.." Tidus mentioned.  
  
"No. Now backing out. I want to go, with you now." she said immeaditly. If she turned this adventure down, Tidus would disapper and probubly they would never see each other ever again.  
  
They looked at each,perfectly straight at the eyes.Yuna and Tidus quickly hugged, and at the same time they ran into the portal.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2. 


End file.
